Feelings
by NekoYokai
Summary: All the poems I will ever create about Ranma 1/2 P.S. The first one is Akane's POV about Ranma
1. Love's Bloody War

Author's notes: Okay this is my first try at poetry. DO NOT  
laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I did hide behind my anger  
'Cause love couldn't be my sword  
  
I pushed you away  
While I tried to pull you forward  
  
Hate was my weapon  
While anger was my shield  
  
But you ripped through my defenses  
Took the sword I was to wield  
  
I was afraid to let you in  
Lest it hurt when you walked out  
  
But what was I to do?  
You had me flailing like trout  
  
I don't want to be alone  
And I don't want to be afraid  
  
Love is like some bloody war  
Or violent masquerade  
  
I don't want to be a part of it  
I want to be let out  
  
It seems my heart has different  
Ideas of what love is about  
  
I'll wait for you forever  
Don't you dare forget  
  
And all try to prepare  
For what I am to get  
  
Author's notes: That is my first beautiful poem. ;) Akane-obsessed 


	2. Queen of Ice

A/n: Hi! It's me again!! R/R me, or else!!!! Yeah, I'm kinda hyper. Well, here is my second poem. Hope you like it!!!!!!!  
Ice Queen  
  
I am a queen of ice, Because I have no choice, I am a queen of ice but that's not my real voice I am a queen of ice, Because I have to be, I am a queen of ice but it's not really me  
  
My older sister has withdrawn, From reality, Using cooking and cleaning, To restore normality, She tries to make believe, That everything's alright, But I've heard her cry, In the middle of the night,  
I am a queen of ice, Because I have no choice, I am a queen of ice, but that's not my real voice, I am a queen of ice, Because I have to be, I am a queen of ice, but it's not really me,  
  
My younger sister doesn't try to hide, As much from everyone, She lets some of her feelings show, But tries to make some run, She wants to withdraw to, Everyone can tell, The only one keeping her here, Is someone we know well,  
  
I am a queen of ice, Because I have no choice, I am a queen of ice but that's not my real voice, I am a queen of ice, Because I have to be, I am a queen of ice but it's not really me,  
  
How do you describe yourself, Even through all this mess, I'm not the sun rising in the east, Or setting in the west, I am the one, That never has to be told, I am the ice queen That made her heart grow cold, I've shielded it from hope and love, It's now immune to pain, That's what everyone thinks, But a heart you cannot train,  
  
I am a queen of ice, Who hasn't yet been sold, Or maybe just a girl, Trying to shield herself from the world 


	3. An Amazon's heart of fire

A/N: Hey!!!! Just another one of my poems. It takes a look into the heart  
of our purple haired Amazon.  
Disclaimer: don't own Ranma half yadda yadda yadda.  
  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
I'm told I have  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
That burns all those near  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
I'm told I have  
A heart that sees all and takes battles with out fear  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
That follows the rules  
An Amazons heart of fire  
Where honor is all  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
That follows the rules  
A heart that never wavers, stumbles, or fall  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
I don't believe exists  
An Amazons heart of fire  
Too perfect to be real  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
I don't believe exists  
A heart too perfect, too bold, too strong  
An Amazons heart of fire  
I do not have  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
Mine is glass  
An Amazon's heart of fire  
I do not have  
Or I would be burnt to ciders instead  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. All reviews welcome!!!! 


	4. Through My Blind Eyes

A/N: WOW!!! Another poem in the same week! I'm trying to update at least  
one thing every day so this should be the one I update for a while. Okay so  
last time we looked at Shan-Pu now lets take a look at her black haired  
companion Mu-Tsu.  
P.S. the "your" part is about Shan-Pu  
  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But with my heart I can feel  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But with my fingers I can touch  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But through my gaze I can talk  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But with my feelings I can sympathize  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But with my ears I can listen  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
Yet your picture lives in my soul  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But with my soul I can look  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But then I fell in love with your heart  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But your words can cut like a knife  
Through my blind eyes I see nothing  
But you don't have to see to know the world  
  
A/N: I know I wasn't consistent. Oh well, I'm never consistent in anything  
why start now?  
All reviews welcome!!!!  
;) Akane-obsessed 


	5. In My Made Up World

A/N: a little poem about Kuno  
  
In my made up world  
I make the rules  
I can make my life easier  
Or harder at will  
In my made up world  
I am the boss  
I can say mom didn't die  
That she's still alive  
In my made up world  
The ones I love, love me  
I can say they try their best  
To win me over  
In my made up world  
Dad didn't go crazy  
That he's still in there some where  
Waiting and watching  
For me to grow up  
In my made up world  
Nobody hates me  
I'm the best  
Never at fault  
But my made up world  
Can't last forever  
And when it brakes  
Where will I go?  
  
A/N: A deep look into the mind of Tatewaki Kuno..scary.  
;) Akane-obsessed 


	6. Feelings part I

A/N: Just little spur of the moment Haiku's from every one.  
  
Ryoga  
Lost in Miami  
Akane my love please do  
Try and wait for me  
  
Akane  
Tears that I won't cry  
Swell up inside my body  
And threaten to spill  
  
Ranma  
The water spills down  
And I am not what I am  
As I feel the change  
  
Ukyou  
My grill is my life  
Oh Ran-chan please, please love me  
Life is very cold  
  
Shan-Pu  
I will stay with you  
And I will fight to forever  
My darling Airen  
  
A/N: the first part of my haiku series!!!! 


	7. Feelings part 2

A/N: More haikus.yaay.I guess  
Mousse  
Shapes in the darkness  
I see more than most people  
Though I cannot see  
  
Pantyhose Taro  
Name that haunts my life  
Though funny it sounds don't laugh  
Or suffer my wrath  
  
Genma and Soun  
It's time Saotome  
For our shoji mach Tendo?  
Hey look over there!!  
  
Nabiki  
The cold 'chink' of cash  
Though it could have saved Mom  
We hadn't enough  
  
Kasumi  
Tell me a story  
About a time before this  
Locked in a prison  
  
A/N: Liked them? Hated them? Review!! 


	8. Starless View

A/N: A poem from Akane's point of view, what she would think if she told  
Ranma she liked him and didn't stick around for an answer.  
  
A Starless View  
  
A touch of fear  
Been waiting forever  
The moon's light won't hold  
The stars will fall  
Will the night break?  
Whispers call me back  
"You'll just be hurt" they say  
But I didn't chicken out  
Not a penny to be exchanged for an hour  
Will all hell break loose?  
Ridiculing voices  
You told too soon  
You've doomed your life  
Count down the time  
5.  
4.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
Where did the light go?  
Where are the stars?  
A/N: I know how she feels. 


	9. Damn Forever

A/N: A poem about Ranma being immortal  
  
Damn Forever  
  
To live on  
To see all  
Try to be god  
Footprints disappear  
Drip Drop  
Nothing  
Grey like rain  
Loss of love  
Curses last  
But which is worse?  
The curse  
Or this Damn forever  
  
A/n: Neither of these rhyme. They both suck. I'm soo depressed right now. 


End file.
